Conventional systems for measuring the effectiveness of entertainment and marketing including advertising, brand messages, and product placement rely on either survey based evaluations or limited neurophysiological measurements used in isolation. These conventional systems provide some useful data but are highly inefficient and inaccurate due to a variety of semantic, syntactic, metaphorical, cultural, social, and interpretative errors and biases. The systems and techniques themselves used to obtain neurophysiological measurements are also highly limited.